


Самый громкий процесс

by avvis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, POV Original Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avvis/pseuds/avvis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После падения Вольдеморта начались громкие судебные процессы. Одним из обвиняемых был Снейп.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Самый громкий процесс

С детства я хотел стать целителем, но отец, потомственный адвокат, запретил даже думать об этой «позорящей наш род» профессии. Поэтому после окончания Хогвартса я, вместо того, чтобы исследовать свойства лекарственных настоев, корпел над многотомными судебными делами. Закончил обучение я не так плохо, как ожидал, но и не так хорошо, как надеялся отец. Мне не пророчили блестящую карьеру адвоката, но говорили, что смогу добиться некоторого успеха в разрешении мелких бытовых споров, например, о порче имущества соседскими садовыми гномами. Но, по иронии судьбы, первым мне поручили дело об убийстве Альбуса Дамблдора. Так моим клиентом стал Северус Снейп.

Это произошло через месяц после падения Того-Кого-Нельзя-Назвать, когда начались громкие, но весьма быстрые и предсказуемые судебные процессы. К слову, раньше обходились без них, но сейчас магический мир требовал зрелищ ― защитника, обвинителя, присяжных и неизменного вердикта «Виновен». Я посещал каждое заседание и после очередного обвинительного приговора Пожирателю Смерти понял, что выиграть дело будет практически невозможно. А общение со Снейпом уверенности мне не прибавляло. Со школьных времён он совсем не изменился, и я помимо воли чувствовал себя рядом с ним так, как будто только что взорвал котёл с зельем, опять лишив Хафлпафф десятка баллов. На мои вопросы Снейп отвечал неохотно, презрительно морщась и отчего-то называя меня Лонгботтомом. Я не знал того, с кем он меня сравнивал, но догадывался, что это был отнюдь не комплимент. Только однажды я смог вызвать на откровение Снейпа, когда упомянул знаменитого Гарри Поттера ― спасителя магического мира и свидетеля убийства Альбуса Дамблдора. После нескольких часов воспоминаний Снейпа я, кажется, знал об «этом несносном мальчишке» всё. Но, к сожалению, к началу судебного процесса кроме сведений о Поттере у меня ничего не было.

С Аластаром Хмури я встретился, когда изучал личные дела присяжных. Относился к знаменитому аврору я с уважением, но, что не удивительно, немного его побаивался. И никогда бы не хотел оказаться с ним по разные стороны баррикад, но в этом процессе он был обвинителем.  
― Неудачное начало карьеры, молодой Хоббс, ― вместо приветствия сказал Хмури, и от его взгляда я поёжился. ― Вы выиграете только, если в суде на меня упадёт гиппогриф.  
«И, как говорил мой дедушка, домовые эльфы начнут танцевать рил», ― мысленно добавил я, а вслух как можно спокойнее сказал:  
― Я против мистера Джеймса Вилсона. Он бывший аврор, это может сказаться на объективности его решения. И мистера Невилла Лонгботтома…  
― А его-то за что? ― раздражённо спросил Хмури.  
― Мне кажется, что он как-то связан с мистером Снейпом… ― неуверенно начал я.  
― Мало ли что вам кажется! ― воскликнул аврор. ― Что это за подозрительность?  
― Тем более, Лонгботтом несовершеннолетний, ― возразил я.  
― Эти правила устарели, ― сказал Хмури.  
― Но они ещё действуют, ― вступила в разговор судья Блаут, строгая дама преклонного возраста, чем-то похожая на мою бывшую преподавательницу трансфигурации. ― Лонгботтом не будет участвовать в процессе.  
Хмури взглянул на список оставшихся присяжных ― двенадцать ведьм разного возраста и социального положения.  
― Здесь одни женщины, ― пробормотал он и обратился ко мне: ― Думаете, это как-то поможет Снейпу?  
― А вы считаете, что женщины-присяжные более предвзяты? ― спросила судья Блаут. В её обманчиво спокойном голосе слышались угрожающие нотки, и я понял, что с присяжными сегодня мы уже разобрались.

В день начала судебного процесса мой клиент казался самим воплощением спокойствия. Чего нельзя было сказать обо мне. И если бы кто-нибудь взглянул на нас со стороны, то решил бы, что именно мне угрожала малоприятная встреча с дементором.  
― Почему одни женщины?  
― Что? ― спросил я, лихорадочно раскладывая на столе свитки.  
― Почему меня будут судить одни женщины? ― повторил Снейп.  
Я отвлёкся от своего занятия и посмотрел на присяжных. Неужели сейчас его волнует это?  
― Совпадение, ― ответил я, возвращаясь к свиткам. ― Как говорил мой дедушка, главное, что не тролли. И больше не упоминайте об этом. Мисс Блаут относится к таким разговорам очень болезненно.  
Снейп только тяжело вздохнул.

А волноваться моему клиенту всё-таки стоило. Так как свидетель в нашем деле был Гарри Поттер. И то, что он рассказывал о той злополучной ночи, не вызывало никаких сомнений в виновности Снейпа. Когда Поттер закончил, я понял, что его показаний с лихвой хватит, чтобы остаток жизни мой клиент провёл в клинике святого Мунго, отдыхая после той самой малоприятной встречи...  
― Ваши вопросы, мистер Хоббс.  
Я поднялся с места и, собираясь с мыслями, медленно подошёл к свидетелю.  
― Мистер Поттер, как вы относитесь к обвиняемому?  
― Протест. Вопрос не относится к делу, ― раздался голос Хмури.  
― Он позволит охарактеризовать свидетеля, ваша честь, ― повернулся я к судье Блаут.  
― Продолжайте, мистер Хоббс.  
― Как вы относитесь к мистеру Снейпу?  
― Как надо, ― резко ответил Поттер.  
Я вздохнул. У свидетеля на самом деле был дурной характер.  
― Он лишал Гриффиндор баллов из-за вашего поведения?  
― Он меня ненавидел! ― выкрикнул Поттер.  
― Свидетель, не забывайте, что вы находитесь в зале суда, ― напомнила мисс Блаут о порядке.  
Поттер только быстро на неё посмотрел и перевёл на меня полный злости взгляд.  
― Я был ни при чём!  
― Вы взрывали на его уроке котлы? Умышлено.  
Поттер вздрогнул.  
― Не забывайте, что вы должны говорить только правду.  
― Да! Взрывал!  
Я мельком взглянул на присяжных и с удовлетворением заметил, как пожилая ведьма с тридцатилетним педагогическим стажем недовольно сжала губы.  
― А на втором курсе вместе с друзьями вы обокрали мистера Снейпа?  
― Нам было нужно!  
― Мистер Поттер, будьте сдержаннее. Иначе вы покинете зал, ― сказала судья Блаут, и Поттер кивнул.  
― Это было необходимо.  
― И на четвёртом курсе?  
― Это был Добби... ― запнулся Поттер. ― Домовой эльф. Он хотел помочь.  
― Домовой эльф, ― повторил я, поворачиваясь к присяжным. ― Заставить бедное создание…  
Ведьма из графства Девоншир неодобрительно покачала головой.  
― Я не заставлял! Он сам!  
― Вам ведь назначали взыскания за обман?  
― Не… Ну… Да.  
― На первом курсе ваша подруга подпалила мантию мистера Снейпа?  
― Да. При чём здесь это?  
― А вы считали, что мистер Снейп пытался выкрасть одну ценную вещь?  
― Я ошибался!  
― Вы всегда ошибались, ― сказал я.  
― Протестую! ― закричал Хмури.  
― Протест отклонён, ― стукнула молотком судья Блаут.  
― Вы всегда ошибались, ― повторил я. ― Всегда считали Снейпа преступником, пытались очернить его перед другими… Вопросов больше нет.  
― Как вы смеете! ― Поттер вскочил на ноги. ― Защищать этого сальноволосого скользкого!..  
― Петрификус тоталус! ― выкрикнула миссис Блаут, и обездвиженный Поттер упал в руки судебных приставов. ― Вынесите свидетеля из зала.  
Я не без радости отметил, что некоторые присяжные обменялись неодобрительными взглядами. Возможно, поведение Поттера как-то повлияет на их решение. А когда я подошёл к своему столу, Снейп впервые мне улыбнулся. И это была маленькая победа.

― Что вы устроили, Хоббс? ― во время перерыва Хмури поймал меня в коридоре.  
― Допросил свидетеля, сэр.  
― Что бы вы ни задумали, это вам не поможет, ― сказал Хмури и, как будто потеряв ко мне всякий интерес, подошёл к какой-то своей знакомой. И только его магический глаз продолжал непрерывно за мной следить.  
Не обращая на это внимания, я присел на скамейку. В этот момент ко мне подлетел и повис в воздухе конверт. Недоумевая, я огляделся по сторонам, но не заметил никого, кто бы мог прислать мне письмо. С нарочитым равнодушием взял конверт и небрежно его распечатал. Внутри оказался перевязанный лентой пергамент и записка, которую я первым делом и прочёл:  
«Мистер Хоббс, человек, которого вы защищаете, невиновен, то есть не совсем невиновен… Вы сейчас всё поймёте. В свитке находится то, что поможет Вам спасти Северуса. Проявите благоразумие и используйте это правильно. Северусу не верьте. Он наговаривает на себя. Доброжелатель».  
Как только я дочитал записку до конца, она вспыхнула и моментально превратилась в пепел. Стряхнув его на пол, я развязал ленту и развернул пахнущий сахарными перьями пергамент. Чем больше я читал, тем становилось понятней ― это подделка. Я и раньше знал, что когда-нибудь мне придётся совершить сделку с совестью. Но не думал, что это произойдёт так скоро.

― …я вышел из ворот и дизаппарировал.  
― Вопросов больше нет. ― И Хмури, прихрамывая, направился к своему месту.  
― Пожалуйста, мистер Хоббс, ― кивнула мне судья Блаут.  
Я нервно сглотнул и обвёл взглядом присяжных. Симпатичная рыжая ведьма в первом ряду ободряюще улыбнулась, и это придало мне уверенности.  
― Мистер Снейп, в каких отношениях вы состояли с покойным Альбусом Дамблдором?  
― Он был директором школы, где я работал, ― ответил Снейп с некоторым удивлением.  
― Перед убийством вы общались с мистером Дамблдором?  
― Конечно, ― усмехнулся Снейп.  
В зале послышались смешки.  
― Мы работали под одной крышей, ― добавил Снейп. От того уважения, которого я добился после допроса Поттера, казалось, не осталось ни следа.  
― Вы разговаривали с мистером Дамблдором об убийстве?  
― Протестую, ― вмешался Хмури.  
― Ваша честь, у меня есть доказательства, что убийство спланировал сам Дамблдор.  
Я достал из кармана перевязанный лентой пергамент и передал его судье.  
― Протестую, ― поднялся со своего места Хмури. ― Защита не представила доказательство до начала судебного заседания.  
― Протест… отклонён, ― отозвалась мисс Блаут и, закончив чтение, обратилась к судебным приставам: ― Передайте документ присяжным.  
― Ваша честь, ― не выдержал я, ― возможно, стоит провести экспертизу. Может быть, это подделка.  
― Вы смеет подсовывать!.. ― начал Хмури, но судья Блаут жестом велела ему замолчать.  
― Мистер Хоббс, подлинность документа не вызывает сомнения, ― мягко сказала она, но от её взгляда я чуть не попятился. ― Экспертизу назначать я не буду.  
В этом время присутствующие в зале с понятным любопытством наблюдали за происходящим и, перешёптываясь, гадали, что же написано в этом пергаменте. Даже Снейп, вытянув шею, настороженно следил за переходящим из рук в руки таинственным документом. Через некоторое время присяжные возвратили пергамент, и заседание продолжилось.  
― «Я, Альбус Дамблдор, находясь в здравом рассудке и твёрдой памяти, ― в наступившей тишине начал читать я, ― заявляю, что своё убийство я спланировал сам. Для дальнейшей борьбы с Сами-Знаете-Кем…»  
― Он никогда так не называл Вольдеморта! ― кто-то крикнул из зала.  
― Мистер Поттер, ― мисс Блаут поморщилась. ― Вам уже было предоставлено слово. Ведите себя пристойно. Или покинете зал суда навсегда... Продолжайте, мистер Хоббс.  
― Спасибо, ваша честь, ― поблагодарил я судью и продолжил: ― «Для дальнейшей борьбы с Сами-Знаете-Кем более важен был Северус. После моего убийства уже никто не мог сомневаться, на чьей он стороне, и это позволило Северусу в тайне помочь Поттеру уничтожить Сами-Знаете-Кого. Поэтому прошу судью Блаут и очаровательных ведьм-присяжных принять это во внимание».  
В зале воцарилась мёртвая тишина, которую нарушил гневный возглас Хмури:  
― Это что такое!  
― Доказательство, мистер Хмури. Оно уже подшито к делу, ― сказала судья Блаут, и по её тону можно было понять, что вопрос закрыт.  
Я повернулся к Снейпу. Он выглядел настолько поражённым, что я пожалел, что не хватило времени предупредить его о пергаменте заранее.  
― Альбус Дамблдор просил убить его?  
Снейп только открыл рот, чтобы ответить, как по залу пронёсся шёпот: «Он будет наговаривать на себя».  
― Повторите, ― пробормотал Снейп.  
― Дамблдор просил убить его?  
― Протестую, ― безо всякой надежды в голосе сказал Хмури.  
― Протест принят, ― неожиданно согласилась судья Блаут. ― Сформулируйте вопрос так, чтобы обвиняемый не мог на себя наговаривать.  
Хмури чуть слышно выругался.  
― Мистер Снейп, ― обратился я к своему клиенту. ― Можно ли предположить, что ваша жизнь для Альбуса Дамблдора была более ценной, чем его?  
― Да, ― ответил Снейп. ― Таким он был.  
― Мог ли Альбус Дамблдор пожертвовать своей жизнью ради победы в войне против… ― я запнулся, ― …Вольдеморта?  
― Да, ― вздрогнул Снейп.  
― Был ли Альбус Дамблдор здоров в ту ночь?  
― Нет, здоровым он не выглядел.  
― И мы знаем из показаний свидетеля, почему, ― обернулся я к присяжным. ― И знаем, кто отравил несчастного Альбуса Дамблдора.  
Из зала послышались чьи-то возмущённые крики, но судья Блаут, стукнув молотком, тотчас их оборвала.  
― Помните ли вы последние слова Альбуса Дамблдора? ― продолжил я.  
― «Пожалуйста, Северус».  
― О чём он мог просить?  
― Возможно, чтобы я остава…  
― Обвиняемый, остановитесь, ― прервала Снейпа судья. ― Мистер Хоббс, сформулируйте вопрос по-другому.  
Я вновь повернулся к своему клиенту:  
― Мистер Снейп, возможно ли, что Альбус Дамблдор попросил вас убить его?  
― Мог, ― закатил глаза Снейп.  
― Вопросов больше нет.  
― Что вы устроили, Хоббс? ― шепнул мне Снейп, когда мы вернулись на свои места.  
Я только развёл в стороны руки и пожал плечами.

Но, что бы я ни устроил, это возымело должный эффект. Под окнами здания суда начал собираться небольшой митинг. Несколько десятков ведьм развернули транспаранты с лозунгами «Освободите невиновного», «Мы верим в Снейпа». К сожалению, я не смог разглядеть остальные, так как заседание продолжилось.

― …Учить подрастающее поколение магии. Что может быть благородней? ― я подошёл к присяжным и взглянул в глаза ведьме с тридцатилетним педагогическим стажем.  
― Мой клиент посвятил этому нелёгкому труду около пятнадцати лет. И никто не может его упрекнуть, что он был плохим учителем.  
В зале кто-то громко хмыкнул. И я с грустью сказал:  
― А в ответ ― лишь подобная непочтительность.  
Ведьма с тридцатилетним педагогическим стажем закивала головой.  
― Что хотел мой клиент? Всего лишь немного уважения и должность преподавателя защиты от тёмных сил. Разве это слишком много? ― повернув голову, с надрывом я спросил у затихшего зала. ― Но, наконец-то получив вожделенную должность, он должен был покинуть любимую школу. Представьте себя на месте моего клиента. Только представьте, какой он пережил стресс.  
Симпатичная рыжая ведьма с сочувствием улыбнулась.  
― А когда наставник… Умирающий. Отравленный Поттером, которому это сошло с рук, потому что он, видите ли, знаменитость. Когда наставник попросил избавить его от страданий, нервы у моего клиента не выдержали. Он больше не мог отдавать отчёта в своих действиях. Да. Он произнёс убийственное заклятие. Но кого он убил? Себя. Но смерть его была не мгновенной. И агония продолжается до сих пор, ― я махнул рукой в сторону потрясённого Снейпа. ― Как же невыносимы его страдания!  
Я сделал паузу, а потом с плачем спросил у присяжных:  
― Так не достаточно ли он наказан?

Во время перерыва я заметил, что митинг под окнами суда значительно возрос. К нему начали присоединяться даже проходящие мимо магглы. Перед вынесением присяжными вердикта это вселяло в меня некоторую надежду.

― Присяжные вынесли решение?  
― Да, ваша честь, ― ведьма из графства Девоншир передала судье записку.  
Я скрестил под столом пальцы, до последнего надеясь, что произойдёт чудо. Хотя прекрасно понимал, что Пожирателя Смерти никто не оправдает.  
― «По всем пунктам обвинения Северус Тобиас Снейп признаётся…», ― голос судьи Блаут дрогнул, ― «…невиновным».  
Вот и всё.  
Как же это было обидно. Нет, не проиграть своё первое дело. Я ещё выиграю. Обязательно. Но сегодня я не смог спасти жизнь человека.  
Я повернулся к Снейпу. Хотел извиниться. Я понимал, что это уже не имело значения, но... Тут я заметил Хмури. Он выглядел так, будто произошло что-то невозможное. Страшное. Необратимое. Как будто только что на него упал гиппогриф… Что?  
― Невиновен! ― воскликнула симпатичная рыжая ведьма, не понятно, каким образом очутившаяся у меня в объятьях.  
― Невиновен? ― прошептал я.  
― Невиновен, ― повторила симпатичная рыжая ведьма, так приятно пахнущая сахарными перьями.  
Не веря в происходящее, я начал оглядываться по сторонам. Снейп изо всех сил отбивался от обступавших его ведьм. Судья Блаут белоснежным платком утирала, я готов поклясться, слёзы радости.  
А шум в зале был такой, будто дюжина домовых эльфов принялась танцевать рил.


End file.
